Tatakae (lagi), Sas!
by azuramethyst
Summary: "Biar semua tahu, aku jatuh hati padamu. Tapi mengapa tak juga, kau buka matamu?"—Sasuke Uchiha, 20 tahun, (lagi) kasmaran.


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, _Indonesian!setting_ , bahasa gaul, pembunuh waktu menunggu berbuka puasa, dan beberapa hal lain yang patut diperhatikan.

Listening to **Buka Buka Buka – Kuntoaji** while writing the story.

* * *

 **Tatakae (lagi), Sas!**

by ladymxthyst

* * *

DRRT–! DRRT–!

 _You have a new message_

Sakura Haruno

[02.58] Iya, selamat sahur juga ya, Sasuke-san—ehh maksudku, Sasuke-kun

[02.58] Jangan lupa makanlah yang bergizi^^

Cowok bujang—labil juga kadang—bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu tersenyum lembut melihat layar ponsel pintarnya. Sudah sekitar dua minggu semenjak ia bertemu gadis manis surai merah jambu di rumah sepupunya.

Sekitar tiga hari setelah ia bertemu, ia langsung mencari informasi mengenai Sakura Haruno melalui Anko Mitarashi, sohibnya yang hobi menguras dompetnya.

' _Dia kan penerima undangan tahun ini! Ada kabarnya dia akan mendapat beasiswa pada semester 4 nanti.'_ —begitu katanya.

Tapi ia berhasil mendapat kontak Sakura yang dapat dihubungi melalui Hinata. Sebenarnya, saat Hinata mandi ia membobol ponsel Hinata dan mencari kontaknya.

 _Jatuh cinta tuh ada aja, ya._ batin Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi meja makan, menunggu sang mama memasak, ia dan kakaknya—Itachi Uchiha—sudah absen terlebih dulu. Sang papa—Fugaku Uchiha—harus sahur di luar rumah bersama para kolega.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya tersenyum sedari tadi mengernyit, "Lo ngeliatin apa sih, di hape? Bokep ya?!"

Mikoto—sang mama—yang mendengar salah satu anaknya membahas hal—ehem—dewasa, langsung sigap mengambil ponsel Sasuke.

"Ih mama! Aku lagi ngobrol sama gebetan! Ini lagi si keriput fitnah ga bener!" bantah Sasuke sekaligus memaksa sang mama mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Emangnya kamu punya gebetan?"—kedua Uchiha itu bertanya.

—Sasuke hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja tak berdosa itu.

* * *

Hari ini rencananya ia akan ke kampus untuk memberikan tugas kepada Tobirama–sensei. Lalu ia akan mengajak Sakura berbuka puasa bersama. Ia sudah siap dengan setelan kemeja putih yang—sayangnya—mencetak lengan-lengan kekar hasil pengabdian terhadap alat fitness.

Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah—siap dipakai.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Ia telah memberikan tugasnya kepada Tobirama–sensei, dan sekarang ia tengah menunggu Sakura di depan gedung tempat Sakura belajar. Selang lima menit kemudian, Sakura muncul dengan membawa tas laptop dan beberapa kertas hafalan miliknya.

Sasuke yang diajarkan menjadi seorang _gentleman_ oleh sang ayah, reflek mengambil bawaan Sakura yang lumayan berat itu.

"E-eh... terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura. Sasuke hanya bergumam dan meletakkan barang-barang milik Sakura di jok belakang.

Setelah itu, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Ih, emangnya aku Tuan Putri apa?" ledek Sakura seraya tersenyum malu. Pasalnya ia dilihat oleh teman-temannya.

"Memang kan? Tuan Putri dan aku adalah Pangerannya," balas Sasuke.

Yaampun... wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

* * *

"Emangnya kita mau buka puasa dimana?" tanya Sakura ketika mobil milik Sasuke sudah meninggalkan universitas tempat mereka belajar.

"Kamu maunya dimana? Outdoor atau Indoor?" balas Sasuke seraya mengerling ke arah Sakura. Pemutar musik memainkan lagu romantis—yang sengaja Sasuke atur agar mendukung suasana—berdendang merdu.

"Heh? Aku mah dimana aja boleh-boleh aja, kok. Aku mah ngikut aja," jawab Sakura.

NAH! Ini dia yang ditunggu! Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia akan membawa Sakura ke kediaman Uchiha. Sekalian mengenalkan—calon—pacar ke keluarganya.

"Yaudah, kita ke rumah ku." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"—HEEH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **owari.**

* * *

YAAMPUUN INI APA😂😂 pantat ayam OOC toyooong😂😂 Ini cerita lanjutan dari fict kemaren berjudul 'Tatakae, Sas!'

Kalo kemaren Hinata dan Naruto muncul, kali ini biarkan pasangan tomat ceri itu lebih menunjukkan kedekatannya:)

Yosh! sekalian ngabuburit😂👏

* * *

.

.

 **omake.**

"Jadi... nama kamu Sakura Haruno, ya?" tanya Mikoto kepada Sakura yang sedang memakan es buah.

"Iya, tante... saya ketemu Sasuke-kun sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, di rumah Hinata–nee." balas Sakura setelah menelan isi yang ada di mulutnya.

Mikoto menggangguk paham. Pantas aja semenjak anak bungsunya pulang dari rumah Hinata aura nya sama seperti aura orang kasmaran.

Sasuke yang tengah asik memakan manisan tomat melirik ke arah Sakura yang mengambil gelas kedua es buahnya.

'Duh... makannya yang manis-manis, bisa diabetes ngeliat yang manis makan yang manis-manis.' batin Sasuke

Obrolan antara Mikoto dan Sakura berlanjut sampai dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan lapar dari Itachi yang baru pulang ke rumah.

"Itachi, pulang bukannya ngucapin salam malah teriak-teriak. Malu ada tamu!" hardik Mikoto. Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

Itachi yang melihat gadis manis bersurai merah muda itu terkejut. Ternyata memang ada tamu. Tapi kok... manis?

"Eh, ada adik manis. Kamu cantik juga, yah. Kenalin, namaku Itachi Uchiha!" sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"S-sakura Haruno," balas Sakura yang agak ketakutan.

"Wah... cantik namanya! Kapan-kapan jalan, yuk?"

Hening...

TWITCH–!

GREBB–!

"ADUH SASUKE RAMBUT GUE JANGAN DIJAMBAK AMPUN AMPUN AMPUUUN!"

—Tatakae lagi dari Itachi ya, Sas!

.

.

 **omake; end.**


End file.
